


Under(his)Belly

by failMedic



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, FUCK IF I KNOW WHAT ELSE TO ADD, Fat - Freeform, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Red is a gasterblaster sans, Underfell, ahahah, ecto dick, he is also fucking nasty, just read it, not sorry, pls, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failMedic/pseuds/failMedic
Summary: Food play! More like one sided gorging. Underfell Sans, Red, eats until he gets full while Underswap Sans, Blue, sucks him off like a pro. Read more for details. Do they have a good time? Will Red vomit up everything and eat it again? Is Blue going to be Blue and do Blue things, Blue. Do I know what I'm doing? Most, if not, all of these questions and more will be answered when you feast your eyes on this story.





	Under(his)Belly

The wafting scent of food fills the small abode. Over in the kitchen there is an echo of laughing, clattering of pans and clicking of fire. Two beings, one twice the size of the other, take to cooking together. They both trade fun little jabs, some kisses and maybe a bite of food or too.

 

Both seem to be living skeletons with faint traces of color on their bones. The smaller skeleton has holes that dot his face, much a kind to freckles and the larger monster seems to have a bit of an intense air to him, but his soft smile full of pointed teeth hide any aggression one might think he has. Behind the much larger monster, a tail taps on the ground, moving as he moves along the kitchen tile. His clawed fingers work on the counter, clicking with each touch of a damp rag as he helps his smaller companion clean up after cooking. The much smaller monster, with a light dusting of azure to his cheeks, keeps the kitchen clean and in check. All pots and pans belong in the dishwasher and out of the sink. His own cyan eyes that seem to glow in dark sockets gaze over the meal he created with his mate. Larger hands reach down to pat a small skull happily as a deeper voice hums softly.

 

Together, the duo created the equivalent of a six course meal. The after season of a harvest holiday left a large amount of meats and dinner fixings in their local store and together, in one evening, the duo served up a meal fit for a king. To the smaller, much hyper active monster, this is way too much for him to eat before it goes bad in the fridge, but to his large mate, it’s just perfect.

 

 “Red! What are you doing silly? All of this is for you!” The smaller calls to his mate tsk’ing loudly, wondering why he’s fixing a small plate of the food. Soft patter of feet step closer to his large mate and his tri-fingered hands pat the large sides of his mate’s belly. “It’s meant for you. Just bring the largest serving platter to the table. I’ll grab the rest.” And by rest, he means a bucket and towels for his mate. The large monster can get quite messy when they play like this. His pointed teeth don’t hold everything in so well so the extra precaution will save a mess for later.

 

“Aw, come on Bluey. You need to have something to enjoy later too. I would feel bad if you didn’t get a bite of dinner too, ya know.” Red is being generous to Blue and he gives him a nice cut of meat off the turkey breast they cooked, along with some asparagus and some roasted potatoes on a small plate. It’s then placed in the microwave over head of the stove to stay warm for the smaller monster. Now Blue had some dinner for later, which takes a lot pressure off of Red.

 

Tonight is play night.

 

Tonight is when Blue doesn’t want to be seen or heard, only felt. This little monster takes pleasure in giving his rather large mate a good time and tonight, along with the food, that’s the plan. They have a little game they like to play: where one binge eats and the other offers… services. To both of these monsters, they are made of bones and magic. The magic keeps them together and gives them shape, bones are the frame. Due to Red’s size, he can take in quite a bit of food and his magic responds by adding girth. It makes him a little sore but at the end, it’s worth what happens afterwards.

 

“Remember the safe word Red? Don’t need you puking again.” With a grimace, Blue looks up at his mate, hands on his hips and a stern sound in his shrill voice, bucket in hand. Red snorts and smiles, bending over and giving Blue a small kiss on the top of his skull. His tail taps as he watches Blue move around, strategically placing items in the proper location as a just in case. Last time, Red overate to the point of getting sick and that took a long time to properly clean up. His body didn’t just purge the amount that made him sick, it purged everything. All the contents and it took four large bucketful’s to clean it up, after Blue smacked Red with the broom to stop him from eating it again.

 

“Yes, I remember.” That was a large waste of food and time, Red felt awful for a few days about that. On Blue’s direction, it’s time to carry the food. With his large hands, Red lifts the serving dish containing a part of the oversized dinner and takes it to the dining room where a low heavily reinforced chair sits at their old worn table. Underneath the section where Red will sit is a soft cushion for Blue, who plans to hide under the table while his mate binges. It takes two trips for the larger monster. One dish is full of cooked food, while the other has a large raw treat for the bigger skeleton. He loves raw meat. The taste, the feeling. Just everything about it.

 

And he plans to eat the whole thing; bones and all.

 

Blue then places towels on the long end of the table so he can give Red a quick clean off so the stagger to the bedroom isn’t as messy as the time before. Last time, Red left a trail on the hardwood floor that took hours to get out and Blue still swears that he can see specks of sauce on the laminate. That he had to get on his hands and knees to scrub out. Once the buckets are in the right place, the safe word is repeated one last time, the smaller very excited monster goes to sit on his cushion down below. His mate takes his spot in his reinforced chair. Finding a chair that holds Red’s massive size was a little tricky, they needed to weld metal to the chair but now it will never break. (Blue even caught Red outside as his blaster self sitting on the small seat. He looked very proud.) Red even rigged the chair to sit on hardwood sliders so he can move across the floor so as he… ahem ‘grows’ he can slide back with ease and not damage the floors any more than his clawed toes seem to do.

 

Getting into place, Red sits, hole in the back of the chair for his tail. Legs cross at the ankles, belly presses into the table edge, this big monster mentally prepares himself. The goal this evening is to have this monster’s crimson magic resting on his knees. Sitting on the cushion below, Blue gets to work. His small hands grasp fabric and push into Red’s belly ever so slightly, giving gentle rubs. Already there is a crimson mound tenting in his mate’s pants from the act of cooking alone. (Red really likes food) and Blue’s goal while being underneath is to stay perfectly quite. He is there to serve in any way he can, listening to the sound ques from his large mate. With this dinner, and the only time this is allowed in their ‘highly civil household’ as Blue likes to put it, Red is permitted to eat with his hands.

 

The ONLY time. Otherwise Blue will forbid the larger skeleton from their nightly cuddles and would watch Red have a whining fit. That normally consist of his mate laying on the bed, trying to look as cute as possible and cry. It never really works, the poor dear.

 

It’s time to gorge.

 

Red leans forward and slides the first serving platter closer to himself, food is tightly nestled together so that they only dirtied two platters. Purring rather loudly, and he hasn’t even took a bite yet, Red is already praising Blue on their hard work. That results in a few taps from Blue down below, resting his skull on his mate’s belly waiting for the fun. Clawed fingers scoop up some cut roasted potatoes and are placed diligently in the owners mouth. Pointed teeth part and a fat crimson tongue rolls out, steam rising out with a large breath. Trying to not sound as gross as he possibly can, Red gets to work putting a dent in the first platter. Along with the potatoes sits roasted asparagus. Something crunchy to add a bit of fun as this fell often enjoys his vegetables with his main course.

 

The veg barely show signs to Red’s already large girth as he burps and licks the spices off his fingers. Next he moves on to the turkey breasts and opens up wide. Large sharp teeth bite into the first piece of juicy turkey and take a rather large hunk out of it. Our skeleton purrs loudly as he starts to gorge himself; meat, skin and bone goes down into his monstrous gullet. Three more bites in and the first breast is gone. Red then works his way through the second and then the third. Soon the first platter is finished off which consisted of five cut potatoes, three bags of asparagus and an equal amount of turkey breast meat. Finally after this first platter, his magic is starting to swell and feel the effects of his meal but there is more to go, much more.

 

Down below with Blue, the little monster gets to work, gently rubbing circles on his larger mates belly and warm foopa, listening to his tail happily tap on the hardwood floor. Small tri-fingered hands squeeze belly fat. They smoosh and moosh, nose gets nuzzled into the warm, ever growing belly. Already Red’s shorts have a damp spot in the front from the contact alone and it gives Blue a smile knowing that their meal his given his big mate so much pleasure. Inside of Red’s glowing magical belly, a dark mass grows, causing his stomach to gurgle and groan. Little hands are run over spots, pushing the darkness around and helping it settle into place. Blue even likes to toy with Red a little bit during this time. A palm is pressed into the damp mound resulting in a jump and snort from the target. No matter what, the smaller monster can’t break the silence so he holds in his small giggles and gives the warm mound a few kisses which seems to calm the owner down a little bit.

 

In-between platters of food, Red takes a small break to allow his body to adjust so he can go longer.  It’s just quick enough to lick the first platter clean and slide the next one on top. The main course: A whole twenty pound raw but seasoned turkey sits in front of the greedy blaster monster. He drools as his eye lights grow wide at the sight, crimson dick twitching ever so slightly more in his shorts; and thanks to Blue, is pressed into with his small hands. The prize is in sight and this monster starts to dig in. The cooked portion was really to give Blue something to eat this evening and Red a good starter. Tail starts to wiggle more as the sight of this bird elects a growl from Red’s large chest. If he could, he would pounce on the raw bird and eat it as disgustingly as he can, burying his face into the damp cold meat, munching and chewing loudly as possible. Sadly Blue is here so Red has to stay tame. Clawed hands rip off a wing with a pop, then few crunches of bone and it’s no more. Next comes the second wing. It meets the same fate as the large monster inhales his meal. Large claws then rip into breast meat as Red pulls it off of the bone, sick rips of tearing flesh excite this monster more. Skin dangles from his mouth. Eyes are closed at the pure joy as this greedy fell devours his meal. He then shoves a large part of meat into his mouth, ripping it apart and chewing happily away, tail tapping behind him. The occasional burp breaks free, a mumbled apology and then back to work.

 

After the majority of the meat is ripped away, next comes the sound of bones breaking. Red fully intends on and will eat the whole bird. Everything but the gizzards and heart that came with it, or so Blue hopes. This monster did manage to sneak those parts back into his prized meal after cleaning them off and enjoys their irony taste alone with the rest of his slick gooey treat. Red is disgusting okay. The only thing that would make this better is if the turkey was rotten but the fallen angel knows Red would never be allowed to get away with that.

 

As this gross monster, whose face is now covered in spices, bites into the next section of his meal, underneath the table, past the ever growing belly, a little gremlin gets to work. The sensation is almost lost but Red lets out a small gasp. A familiar type of noise as somebody has pulled his very warm and drippy throbbing cock out of his shorts without warning and softly plays with the tip. Drool slides down the sides of Red’s face and chin as he lets out a soft moan, eye lights half lidding at the action. Feels like Blue is playing with Red’s foreskin and giving him a quick hand job at the same time. That gives a very loud and grateful trill as this large greedy monster goes back into digging at his meal.

 

By now, half of the turkey is completely gone. As Red goes to dispatch the legs of his prize, Blue decides that he wants his own snack and gives extra special care to Red. Knowing what buttons to press, Blue moves back up to his mate’s rather swollen belly and gives him some soothing rubs, helping move the dinner along and into place. Small hands push into the large crimson mound that sits in front of him, watching the dark mass grow ever so slightly bigger as he listens to Red take in each bite. What a greedy pig. Still though, this little swap does allow his mate to gorge on special occasions and this happens to be one of those times. As those small tri-fingered hands move along the warm mound, his movements become easier as sweat beads off of Red’s belly and soak his shirt. Seems like somebody is warming up, causing a few wheezes to escape Red’s mouth as he sits at the table. Break time for Red, whose skull glistens with moister. It doesn’t slow Red down as much as it should, the large skeleton goes right back to work. He has to lean extra far to finish up on his meal, just a few mouthfuls left. Due to the size of his meal, Red has slid back quite a bit from the table, causing Blue to scoot forward as well to keep up. The only upside to this is that Red’s massive belly can now be used as self but he’s been instructed before not to do so as Blue does not want to wash raw turkey out of his clothes.

 

Blue takes a break to allow Red to finish his meal, who lets out a loud burp and breathes slowly at the table. Now, time for Blue to really get to work. Returning his attention onto the crimson glowing cock right by his face, Blue opens his mouth up wide and takes the first taste of the night. That gets a rather loud reaction from Red as he jumps in place, belly jiggles from underneath the table. Red can feel his mate’s warm tongue get slid across the head of his dick. All the veins and ridges are pressed and played with, giving a soft pop at the glans of his member just before skin is pushed back and out comes this skeleton’s extremely sensitive tip. What where once trills turn into deep growls at the sensation and to the untrained ear, one would think that Red is turning aggressive. It’s quite the opposite actually. Our monster enjoys receiving oral but he does tend to turn a little bit into a snarl machine and takes leaning his face on the table and growling loudly. He would rip into his treat if there was anything left to get into. Plate is completely cleaned off. The sounds from Red, however, arouses a few giggle snorts from the Blue down below as he deep throats Red’s rather thick dick, getting grunts and groans from the larger monster. Tail behind him also flicks at a wild pace, moving back and forth, thumping on the ground and moving Red in his chair.

 

It’s not much longer after the little out that Red’s body contracts and he lets out a rather low grunt, cuming right in Blue’s welcoming mouth. Finally, Red stops moving as his skull and upper torso lands on the table top as the very fat monster groans in pleasure. He drools, he sweats and most of all, he’s fat and happy. Eye lids start to grow heavy.

 

After a long pause of silence, Blue pokes his head out from under the table to make sure Red hasn’t fallen asleep yet, rubbing his own legs together and smiles as he comes across his very droopy love mate. It seems like Red just needs to recover from the climax. That was pretty strong too. Once the overly fat monster catches sight of his mate, he lifts his drowsy skull and trills. Now it’s time to go to bed.

 

Reaching for one of those well placed towels, Blue goes to clean Red’s messy face off. He picks chunks of bone shards and turkey off his mates face, shirt and arms. Groggy mate goes to nip at the towel but Blue tells him to hush by patting his face as it’s almost bed time. Seems like hands have even been licked clean. After a little bit of coaxing, Blue manages to get Red to turn in his spot so he can finish cleaning the rest of his mate off, having to stand to the side as Red’s now massive belly won’t allow Blue to stand very close at this point. Shirt is totally soaked in sweat and grease so that will have to come off before even considering leaving the dining room. Shorts are something that Red will leave on for the night and Blue has to think. Oh! He better tuck Red’s dick back into his shorts. Oopsy.

 

After a double check, due more to the fact that the smaller skeleton doesn’t want to pick dried food off the floor, again, Blue is positive that Red is as clean as he’s going to be for the evening. Grabbing his mate by his fatty but super strong arm, the smaller monster tries to pull his tired mate into a standing position so he can slowly push his groggy mate to bed. Already Red’s crimson belly is super tight, dark mass takes over lessening the glow of his magic.

 

Taking a painfully longer time than it normally does to get the larger monster to bed, Red’s rather swollen belly makes the already slow monster more sluggish. Blue has to practically shove Red through the small doorways. Thank goodness his large mate hasn’t gotten stuck yet but one day, it might just happen at this rate. At this point, it’s more Blue is leading his tired giant down the hall by his large clawed hand and takes him to their bed room where their massive bed awaits, after a tug. It’s more of a nest for them but if Blue doesn’t act fast, Red’s tired eyes might close fully while he is on his feet which will cause this fat monster to fall over on the ground. And the ground is not optimal for snuggling!

 

This next part, Red shuffles over on his own and climbs into bed. His massive belly causes him to lay only on his side which is perfect in Blue’s book. Poor Red is out the moment his skull hits the pillow, body already trying to convert the consumed magic. All cleaning is going to be saved for tomorrow when Red is totally dead to the world, honestly the best time to clean according to Blue. He can give him the extra level scrub! The one where Blue will pick the dirt out of Red’s very bones, but sadly it is time for this smaller monster to go to sleep too.

 

After throwing a blanket over the large mound that is a snoring Red, Blue preps his own self for bed. After cleaning himself up, brushing his teeth, with a little bit of added commentary (“brushy brushy brush makes the goo go away!”), and discarding his clothes this little monster then clads himself in his cutest pair of star pajamas that Red made just for him. Bluey then excitedly returns to his room, climbs into bed and snuggles up around Red’s rather warm and massive belly, peppering his mate with well-deserved kisses and praising him for a job well done. Nobody got sick, the mess wasn’t too large and was well contained and Blue gets to snuggle around the very monster he pleasured tonight!

 

Tonight’s play date is considered an excellent success.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't have a fucking clue on what I'm doing and I'm not even sure how many grammatical errors there are in this fucking story, nor do I care. COME VISIT ME AT MY TUMBLR IF YOU LIKE THIS KINDA SHIT. There is a chance I won't draw anything like this but come see me anyway. 
> 
> I is a cool dude, pwease.
> 
> Tumbls --> https://redsfailingatlewd.tumblr.com/


End file.
